Adventures in Not Dying
by Radioactive Randomness
Summary: I got reincarnated. F**K! Well lets try to get stronger so I don't just get married off to some random they want to make Vongolia Don! Living in the Khr universe is going to be hard but at least I have a voice in my head to help me along, 'I'm hyper intuition! Stop referring to me as the voice in your head' Nope :3 [hiatus till motivation strikes]
1. 1 Got Reincarnated Yey

So, I want to say that I died in some painful and dramatic way and then gained consciousness in a tragic and disbelieving manner, managing to realise I was in another world within minutes of rebirth.

That didn't happen.

There was no conversing with apologetic gods. There was no in-between-land where I awaited my rebirth that I outwitted fabulously. There was no reaper/Shinigami/assorted-other-death-being that dragged me across worlds giving me a mission to complete.

There was just a very confused one-and-a-half-year-old sitting in a hospital room after an MRI; a harried mother getting the information that her daughter's brain has stopped rapidly maturing and she will likely live a long life; and a team of experienced doctors who had monitored the child for the first 1.5yrs of her life.

-Backstory-

Sawada Nana had gone through six full hours of labour bearing a baby girl with a single tuft of blonde hair on her head.

She spent a lot of that time cussing out her husband for not being there and for getting her pregnant in the first place. She loved the prospect of being a mother but why did she have to take the advice of her friend and elect for a 'natural birth' without the pain meds. If she ever did this again, she was getting the best damn pain meds out there!

When she was handed the fruits of her labour, she realised it was all worth it. Sawada Nana was in love.

Sawada Tsunahime was in a shit ton of pain.

Babies brains were only meant to handle so much information, so the constant bombardment of memories and the information attached to each thing around her from, _brown hair 'brunette, like **** and ****'s hair-', to lights 'can be all different colours, electric, like tv-'_, it was overwhelming to say the least. So, the baby girl initiated the automatic response to pain and distress, she screamed, loudly, and didn't stop. Que scans, tests, and other medical mumbo jumbo.

Over time the doctors realised that Tsunahime was dealing with sensory overload and rapid maturation of her brain. They found this distressing because at the rate her brain was maturing, she would be senile by five and dead by not much later.

-Back to the Present-

So. I reincarnated. How the actual fuck did that happen. I don't mean about the reincarnation issue, that is a whole other can of worms I have just decided to not think about, but how did I die. I was a perfectly (I think) healthy 17yr old who just got their learners licence and was cursing the idiots in the QCAA for their insane plan named 'let's conform with all the other states using ATAR but let's do it in our own ridiculous, convoluted way and stress out all the students and teachers'.

Ahem.

Anyway, I shouldn't have died. So, what happened?

_Structural abnormality of the heart leading to fatal cardiac arrhythmia._

My eyes widened and I let out a little squeak as words not my own rushed through my head. Smiling placatingly at the people whose attention I drew, I had a small crisis.

WTF was that. Was I possessed (I would have immediately ruled that out before reincarnation but here we are). Had time progressed to the point where chips were planted inside our heads. No, I had seen Mom's phone it was outdated by my time. So, what on earth (or wherever I am) is it?!

_Intuition._

Intuition, that's what you want to call yourself potential-demon-thingy.

_You are arguing with an inherited ability from your fathers side called 'hyper intuition', stop being a dumbass its embarrassing._

Bullshit, you just plucked that from my memory and hoped I was geeky enough to believe it. I'm not a fucking weeb, asshat.

_You mothers name is Sawada Nana, I believe I win this._

Wait, wait, wait! They did call mum Nana-san didn't they? I also know through virtue of it being repeated over and over that my name is Tsunahime. Tsuna. Fuck!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuckidy, fuck! fuck! fuck!

Shit! Crap! Fuck! Shit!

I breathed slowly through the rising panic, willing the band tightening around my chest to loosen and my heart to calm the fuck down. It slammed in my chest violently, a feeling I was unfortunately familiar with from the side effects of my iron deficiency in my last life.

Arms wrapped around my curled-up form (when had that happened?) and pulled me close, a feeling of calm and I'm-safe-now-ness permeated my body and I let myself slump into my mums arms. I stopped worrying about the omniscient being in my head and my reincarnation. I can deal with that shit later. Hugs were ambrosial.

-Post hug induced naptime and existential crisis—

Whelp, I had a bit of an existential crisis, but now I feel a lot calmer about life. Naps are cool, hindsight is a bitch, and I'm a bit of an idiot.

I am in the world of KHR. God that was a weebier comment than I thought it would be, jeez louise.

Also, I have realised that I can in fact understand most of the words said around me. Thank you brain! The automatic language thing is awesome because I am a very lazy, laidback, go with the flow kind of person, and I probably wouldn't have the patience to sit and learn it when I had other things to do.

_You do not have the same limited attention span as before to accommodate for my ability._

Wait, so if I tried to write a book I would be able to actually finish it?

_That depends on you, but yes, you would have a far greater chance of finishing the things you start._

Cool, no more hobby hopping for me. It will also help drastically in the whole 'I know what will happen in the future and it will be a pain in the ass' preparation thing. Though it seems pretty cool that I will one day have minions. I have to write my memories down; I will forget them otherwise.

I rolled out of my bed and attempted to toddle over to the corner of my room. It was pretty large, but I was tiny so I could be bias. Cream walls, pink and purple highlights were dotted throughout the room and a low bed, close to the ground so I wouldn't get hurt if I fell out. It was not very used, which verified the hazy memories of spending many nights in the hospital. Have I said how much I do not miss the headache, because holy hell that shit was painful.

As I focused on putting one foot in front of the other I had a realisation, my balance sucked balls. I knew how to walk but it just wasn't translating to this body. I didn't even make it three steps before I slammed into the ground, painfully.

Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to supress the instinctive reaction to pain, I needed to find some paper and a pen, or a computer. I couldn't write in Japanese but that might be a boon in adding extra security to the writing, at least from my mum.

On that topic, I seem to instinctively see Nana as my mother. I had two awesome parents in my last life but that doesn't seem to matter as every time I see Nana my brain labels her 'okaasan' which I guess is different to 'Mummy' but still. Right, back to business, paper.

-Time spent looking and failing miserably—

Fuck this shit.

"Mama" I yelled and got an almost instant appearance of my mother. She looked drastically different in real life, she had the typical Japanese features instead of the western look from the manga, and her hair was a pretty brown. She instantly started cooing at me.

"Aww, you're so cute my little Tsu-hime. Can you say that again?" I realised my mistake; I hadn't said my first words yet. Whoops.

"Mama, wana righ!" Oh, my gods, I cannot enunciate properly yet, this is going to annoy me to no end! It would be weird if I could say everything outright but still. I pouted mightily, but it seemed mum took that as emphasis for my statement instead of my distaste for my lisp.

"Oh, look at you. You're so smart Tsu-chan. You can even say sentences. The doctors said you would probably be ahead of the curve, but you must be a genius!" I blinked slowly at my mother who was still making happy oh-my-baby's-so-smart noises and tried not to facepalm, not that I would be able to physically but still.

"Mama, rweawy wana righ! Om papwr pwees." Her eyes sparkled as she started to spin me around.

"I should get some early learning videos as well. I heard whiteboards were good for kids learning to read and write, maybe I should get one of those. Oh, and I must phone Iemitsu, after all our child is a genius!" After mum finished her sentence her smiling demeanor cracked slightly. "He probably won't answer though," she murmured and held me above her head, "Listen up Tsu-chan your papa is a very busy man; he loves us and works hard to provide for us, that is why you haven't seen him yet. He should be back sometime this year to meet you, so we have to do our best to impress him for when he comes back." She walked me to my room and put me on my bed before floating off to order the various things she mumbled under her breath.

Mum, I love you, but what the fuck! I knew Iemitsu was a dirtbag but I'm almost two and have had health issues since my birth, how has he not made time to see me yet. I feel sorry for the original Tsuna, did he have to deal with this or was I deemed not worth it due to my gender or health complications.

Actually, will I even be able to lead Vongola, I'm a girl and I don't even know if I have sky flames. I am almost certain I would've counted as an Inverted Cloud primary and Classic Mist secondary in my last life, so will I even qualify?

Is this an escape route?

Probably not, any offspring (and I will have some one day damnit, I died before I was old enough to be a mother) will have the blood of Vongola, if I don't get some siblings it is likely I will just be married off to someone Nono sees as a good heir. Unwillingly, mind you, given all the choice Tsuna was given.

FUCK THAT! I am not just going to be some unworthy shit's wife. I will get strong enough to beat the shit out of potential suitors even if I die trying. The vindictive feelings halted when I realised I had set myself on fire. Like actually on fire, this was fucking weird!

Though I guess that answers that question; genetics do in fact play a part in what flame you manifest, given the orange-violet-indigo flames coating my arms like the flames from a BBQ. I was most definitely not a sky beforehand; I was far too bad at people-ing. Me and my gang of introverts were banded together through weirdness, if anyone was the leader it was ***!

Well now I need to turn this off. Mum would probably worry if she saw her child on fire.

_I can help_

I am suddenly, not, so on fire. Thank you hyper intuition!

_You are welcome._

Just calling it hyper intuition is weird though… I am going to go full schizo and name the voice in my head.

_That is not really necessary. I am also mildly offended by the 'it' comment._

I am naming you Paige, because you are kind of like a merge between a book, google, and Siri.

_Just so you know I am eyerolling in your general direction._

Wonderful.

And so began my adventures to not get married to a random, aided by my trusty sidekick Paige.

_How can I be a sidekick I am literally part of your brain._

Shush, dear sidekick.

**-AuthorsNote—**

**I got bored and wrote this. Please review/comment feedback and constructive criticism. Also comment things you want to occur in the story, and I will look over them for inspiration and ideas :)**

**Over and out, RadioactiveRandomness**


	2. 2 Kyoya the Ballerina

I can now read and write!

Sort-off… Kanji is hard okay. In the last three months my mum had bought loads of educational videos for kids and while it was actually painful to watch the cartoon-esce early-learning shows, I learnt a lot. Reading and writing was my bitch, except for the devil that was kanji. I pouted at the paper beneath my hands, who came up with this insanity.

_Well-_

'**No, wait, I know they are adopted from the Chinese in, like, ancient times! I was just complaining, Paige and you know it.'** I wined.

_Ruin my fun, why don't you. I liked it better when I was with Giotto._

I could practically hear the snooty better-than-thou sniff that came with that statement, **'In my defence, most people don't have to deal with snarky omniscient beings in their heads. Also, I doubt you were as argumentative 400 years ago.'**

_Giotto didn't give me many reasons to argue; though you are my second favorite person to be stuck with, I usually just give directions when absolutely necessary, till they have kids. After that point weather I help is gauged on how little they piss me off, and how much I like the offspring._

'**So, you can just choose to hop bodies, or do you exist in multiple places at once?'** I didn't know much about their abilities other than that they once shared a brain with Giotto, and that he was 'oh so much better than me.'

_A bit of both really. My main consciousness is with you, which allows me to directly speak and help you, but an impression is left on each of the bloodline. If I wanted to shift my consciousness to Iemitsu I could, not that I would, that man is absolutely impossible to share a headspace with; the moment he had a kid I jumped ship. Towards the end, I started steering him into danger and bad luck, just to get him off work long enough to procreate!_

'**My mum meeting that dirtbag, was your fault!'** I growled at them; annoyance flared. I had decided my mum was a gullible angel who needed to be protected, lest she be tricked.

_Your entire existence was my fault. Maybe not your __**entire**__ existence, but this leg of it anyway._

'**I hope you know that you are a shit.'** I stated in a mental deadpan.

_Would you willingly spend time in Iemitsu's head?_

A shudder wracked through me, **'nope I'm good'**, I said rather quickly; I do not want to know what occurs is his stupid cavern of a skull, the stupid asshole even cancelled his recent visit, because, and I quote, "The penguins have colonised the mine again and I need to help guide them on their way." I am starting to think he mist whammied my mum's mind or something, given how gullible she is. Actually, **'do you know if Iemitsu did anything to mum?'** maybe Paige knows.

_No. Did you miss the 'absolutely impossible to share a headspace' bit, I ignored him as much as possible, so as to not be infected by his idiocy. My personality can be influenced by my host._

Damn, there goes the easy road. Mama was fine in the story though, so she should be fine till I get Shamal, or some other flame doctor, to look at her.

"Tsu-chan, I'm taking you shopping so get ready" my mum called from the kitchen. Mum respected that I was very mature for my age and let me do a lot myself without too much protest, she still bathed me though.

I got up and put some actually presentable clothes on, as opposed to my comfy panther onesie. I loved that onesie, but even I can tell that a black and hot pink onesie was not something you wear outside.

I slipped into my baby pink t-shirt with the butterflies on and fell onto my butt whilst trying to pull on my cute diamante jeans. One thing that will never change in any life, is that jeans are always awesome! The little diamantes on the buttons of the ones I had found in my drawer only made them cuter. I often didn't care for my appearance but the little things like cute jeans always made me smile.

Getting off the ground I grinned at how I could now walk like a normal human; it had taken a while, but I now could do most things I could do previously, with exceptions for things that needed height and age. The main thing I needed to remedy was the clumsiness associated with going from a good 5' 8" to a toddlers size.

I had asked mum to sign me up for ballet, which she thought was adorable and signed both of us up for the next mummy and me session on Wednesday. I was dreading the clothes she would inevitably make me try on today, but grace would be an essential skill in the many aspects of not dying in the mafia, so I would learn. It would also get me fit in a fun way so that's a good side benefit too.

-Ballet class—

I am quite pleased at how awesome I look as a ballerina. The light purple leotard made my platinum blonde hair and cute hazel eyes stand out and I had a small skirt that only completed the image. I was effing adorable.

I had to fight for the colour and skirt though, my mum wanted to get me a full poufy tutu in a violent pink and I was not having that; it was the first time I had thrown a tantrum in this life, but it worked exceptionally well. I also got some matching ballet shoes and it all reminded me of the times when I would watch _Angelina Ballerina_ as a child.

Me and my mum walked into the ballet studio and looked at the assembled people. The kids assembled were around 3-6 with the occasional baby here and there, so I was one of the youngest that could actually participate. The kids were all hiding behind their mothers legs with only a few whispering to each other, the only one that stood out to me was the lone boy about 4-ish standing alone and glaring in the corner.

As we had about 15mins, I separated from my mum and walked over to the boy who caught my interest. His glare focused on me as I got closer to him, a small challenging smile was brought to my lips. He's underestimating me.

"Hello, you don't look like the type to frequent these establishments." I said fully knowing that that was not something a normal child would say, but this guy dismissed me as unimportant and for some reason, that was unacceptable!

He blinked, eyes widening and training on my neck. Weird.

_He was looking for a pacifier._

Um what, why would that have-

"You are not a herbivore, small animal. Who are you?" I used all my ability to keep my expression still. Holy Shit, Hibari Kyoya; related to Fon somehow and he checked for an **arcobaleno** pacifier, that made more sense. Wait, Hibari Kyoya did ballet?

"Sawada Tsunahime, a pleasure to meet you." I stated primly, not letting my inner turmoil show. He nodded slightly and slipped his eyes over to my mother, taking in her clearly civilian status. He seemed to come to some conclusion before turning himself towards me.

"Hibari Kyoya, you interest me little animal. To answer your question, the grace and flexibility gained by this class is necessary for me to sharpen my fangs" I blinked; Ohhhhhh, that makes sense, it's training!

"I hope to gain the same skills; I am far too clumsy for my liking and it irritates me." He nodded at me, slight approval in his eyes, before turning to the class.

"Your mother is trying to get your attention." I turned around and sure enough mama was looking and fidgeting in our general direction.

"I will be back, if at all possible. You interest me too, carnivore-kun." I said with a slight smirk, amusement flared as I slipped away. I don't know why but messing with him made something in me grin like a loon.

_It could be your flames_

'**Could?'**

_It is different with most flame users, but as a rule of thumb, inverted flames get along with their classical counterparts, 'twinning together,' they often form flame bonds together without the necessity of a sky. That would account for the need for approval from his flame as cloud users are prideful and first impressions matter. The messing with him bit would be the mist; classical mists are manipulative and tricky and get along with classical clouds like oil and water. Interestingly enough though, classical mists can 'twin together' with inverted clouds and vice versa. The two very similar, a mist is just a ground borne cloud and they share a lot of instincts._

That was a lot of information, but it made sense; Lal Mirch and Colonello, and Mukuro and Chrome, and inverted Skull and classical Viper, and the shipping of classical Kyoya and inverted Chrome. Though the idea of 'twinning' was interesting, but what about the sky aspect of the whole equation?

_Even though both sky and cloud are your primaries, the sky is a hereditary flame and on top of that sky users gain instincts later in life; you will likely gain more sky-like instincts after your first bonded._

Well at least I won't get urges to befriend everything that moves; I cannot deal with too many people; I am bad at people-ing.

"Tsu-chan, who was that." Mama asked, curiosity lining her features.

"Hibari Kyoya, he is interesting and doesn't irritate me." This surprised her greatly.

My mother had tried to set me up on a play date with some of her friends children; I ignored them till they started messing with my stuff, then I grabbed my stuff, stormed up to my mother and demanded she take me home because the other children were "blithering imbeciles who keep getting in my space!" I couldn't help it, I am usually good with children, but everything they did just grated on my nerves.

"Really Tsu-chan? He doesn't annoy you?" she reached forward and placed her hand on my forehead, prompting me to give her a violent death glare that would probably look like the face a kicked puppy makes; my face is not very good for glares.

"No. I like him. He actually has half-a-brain and respects personal space." It was also an awesome side-benefit, that one of the few people that doesn't make me want to punch them, was a fucking awesome character. Like holy shit I had a massive fan-crush on him only overshadowed by my love of 1827… Wait, I am Tsuna!

New endgame. Marry Kyoya before Nono tries to marry me off, then if all else fails, I can watch Kyoya rampage throughout the mafia. That should be fun.

_You are a bit vindictive._

I am an inverted cloud; I don't outright rampage, but I scheme how to get rid of things and people who piss me off. If I don't reach boiling point before my plan plays out and explode into cold anger, that is.

_What did I do to deserve this._

Decide that you were going to talk to the clearly reincarnated girl.

_Ugh, why do you make sense._

You sound more like me every day.

_Damnit._


	3. 3 Existence is Suffering

**Apologies for the long wait, but I do school (I wanted to say I have a life, but that is debatable). In response you have a longer-than-average chapter. Yey.**

* * *

I walked over to Kyoya and grinned at him causing him to look at me questioningly.

"My mum seems to think I am ill because I haven't ridden you off as an imbecile yet." I said and got an answering snort.

"My parents will likely react similarly. I do not like to crowd with herbivores, but helping a small animal sharpen her fangs will be an amusing pastime." An involuntary smile appears on my face, warmth filling my chest.

I made a friend.

That isn't to say I didn't have friends before, but I got more and more socially awkward as time went on. My little group of introverts was all I hung out with and all I believed I needed, but they weren't dragged along with me on my interdimensional adventure. Is it bad that I wish they were?

Shrugging away the selfish melancholy that settled over me, I made my way over to a free space and settled in to listen to the instructor.

* * *

I regret ballet greatly.

Or just trying hard. Bad things happen when people effort.

My everything hurts.

Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!

_You are pathetic._

'**I know but I am weak to aches. Give me stabbing pain over aches any day.'**

_Why are you like this?_

'**I hurt, Paige. I hurt!'**

_You lasted through 1.5 years of constant pain and muscle ache is what you fixate on?_

'**Muscle ache is what I have right now. I live in the present, not the past.'**

_That is debatable given your previous life._

'**Paige. No. Shush. I am being dramatic. Let me.'**

_Fine. I will leave you to your useless dramatics._

Ugh rood.

But like really I need to not try so hard next time; I am only a toddler.

I curled up on my bed and wallowed in self-pity wrapped in my onesie and the sheets. I slowly drifted into sleep, warm and comforting in its embrace; things don't hurt when you're asleep.

* * *

I was jolted out of sleep by something that felt like Paige but was more of a feeling of impending getupGetUpGETUP. I jolted awake; springing myself off my bed and launching myself across the room.

Heart pounding in my chest I train my eyes on whatever interrupted my sleep and narrowed my eyes.

"Hibari-kun, why the ever-loving hell are you in my room right now." I said at the skylark lounging on my windowsill. Kyoya blinked at my language then dragged his eyes down and smirked. My eyes followed his and settled on my **very** childish black and pink panther onesie.

I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. A loud snort drew my attention and I tried very hard to get the floor to swallow me up.

"Little panther, I am here to take you to join me in patrol. You will learn how to stalk prey and protect your territory." I felt the red still standing out almost violently against my pale skin but acknowledged that 'panther' wasn't the worst nickname I could have gotten, also, his offer was appealing.

"Fine. I will come with you, but you need to clear out while I get changed!" He rolled his eyes and slipped out the window; I heard the dull thud of him hitting the ground. Could I do that?

_Do not. I will not suffer Iemitsu again!_

'**Yes mam. Not risking my life by jumping out of windows. Got it.'**

_The sarcasm is not needed_.

I internally snorted and started to get changed. I got my stretchiest leggings and a black hoodie with an orange 27 on the back. Mama thought it was so adorable that it matched my name, so she practically tackled me to get me to wear it, but it was unnecessary, because I loved it.

I would have preferred the orange be pink, but you can't have everything.

Tying up my shoes, I grabbed my ballet ribbon (could be used as a garrotte if necessary; I mean, it is Kyoya taking me, weapons might be nessesary) and hopped down the stairs two at a time. Launching myself out the door I yelled to mama that I was adventuring with Hibari-kun.

"That's nice Tsu-chan, be back before sundown." Mama yelled from the kitchen.

Kyoya was lounging against the tree in our front yard. I took a moment to glare at him before waving a hand in a get-on-with-it gesture. Rolling his eyes, Kyoya started prowling down the street, leading me to jog to keep up with him.

As my muscles protested I wondered why on earth I agreed to this. Was I going insane? Is insanity a side effect of flames?

_Well your cloud wouldn't let you turn down the challenge, so yes._

Fuck this shit. Will I be incapable of turning down any challenges? That is an incredibly worrying prospect!

_You will be fine, it will only be with classical clouds and possibly skies you respect enough to give a crap about, so stop monologing._

'**It isn't monologing if you answer my thoughts.'**

I was jolted from my thoughts as my legs gave a violent twinge and I choked down a cry. I buckled forward and slammed towards the ground, my vision swimming and lurching.

Arms were wrapped around me as I gasped at the sudden wave of pain, shame started to pool in my gut; I couldn't even keep up with Kyoya's walking speed, how pathetic was I.

"Little Panther, you should have told me that you were recovering!" I heard Kyoya's stern voice intercept my self-loathing, "We are going to my house!" Before I could even ask how he expects me to walk with pain radiating from my legs, I felt myself get yanked up and pulled against his chest in a princess carry; an idle part of me wondered how he had the strength before I noticed the distinctly purple tint to his eyes, ah, cloud strength, duh.

The gentle swaying and warmth radiating from Kyoya pulled me back to the sleep that I had been so rudely awakened from, earlier. A hum escaped me as I curled closer into his chest, and everything started to blur.\

* * *

I awoke considerably less sore than I went to sleep, my arms still hurt, but it was my legs that had been bothering me. A movement to my left had me launching myself out of the (bed? Futon?) before a definite nope-lets-not-do-that response came from my legs and I faceplanted.

"Ughhhhhh!" I groaned and tried to spy the person who had startled me.

People.

Kyoya stood next to a child only a bit younger than me with a rather impressive braid. I pouted.

"I wish I could get my hair to do that!" I said petulantly before patting the mini almost-afro that, while cute, would not flatten into any semblance of order. The only time I had gotten it to behave was when Mama had attacked it to get it into a bun for the evil, evil, ballet lesson.

Did I mention that muscle aches sucked.

_Once or twice. Now pay attention._

"Hello, I'm one of Kyoya's relatives. I applied a topical medicine to your legs to help them recover, but, as you may have noticed, it makes them a bit numb." I blinked, he was awfully eloquent for a kid, though, I really could not speak.

"My name is Sawada Tsunahime, thank you for treating my legs. I may have been a bit overenthusiastic when I went to my first ballet lesson." I said a bit sheepishly, a hand coming up to rub at my neck. "Whatever you used is totally awesome by the way!" I flexed my leg as much as I could get it to move and smiled when no pain accompanied the movement.

The compliment seemed to make the kid preen a little, "it is a family recipe, I am rather proud of it's potency myself. Our family tends to go a bit overboard when it comes to physical activities, so a good muscle medicine was compulsory."

I giggled when I remembered the insane feats Kyoya has done even at age four and it only being dubbed a 'bit overboard' seemed to be a massive understatement. Braid kid seemed to read my mind with the amused smirk he sent back at me as we both gave Kyoya a pointed look.

He huffed, "I will do what is necessary to protect my Namimori, if that includes causing myself pain to get strong fast enough, then it is a necessary burden. You, however, do not have such a role. If you are injured, heal yourself!" I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met, which, granted is not a big feat, but you do realise that you are only crippling yourself for the future. I only stressed my muscles because I went from almost no movement to straining my muscles; you are purposely causing yourself bodily harm that will cause you muscles and growth to be stunted!" I stared sternly at Kyoya, annoyed at his idiocy. Did he do this in cannon?

Both the boys looked at me with stunned eyes, the silence lasting a couple seconds. The child-with-awesome-hair decided to speak up.

"Now children, do not fight. You both bring up valid points " I turned to braid kid and glared somewhat confusedly.

"You are a kid too. I don't see why you should be calling us children!" Kyoya's eyes widened slightly and the kid flinched.

"Ah. Um, I am not a child, I am Kyoya's great uncle; I just happen to have a mutation that caused me to not grow from a child."

That was bullshit and this was an **Arcobaleno**. This was Fon the fucking Worlds Best Martial Artist all fucking capps. Fuck, how did I miss that. Granted the pacifier is a lot smaller that it seems in the anime.

I gaped at Fon while having my internal freak-out. Quickly coming up with an excuse for my astonishment that didn't involve me knowing about the arcobaleno, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "That's a thing?!"

My reaction seemed to amuse Fon and he nodded, "Yes, I know of a couple others suffering of the same affliction, you may see them around sometime if you stick with Kyoya." I blinked he actually referenced the other arcobaleno, and they visit?

"Huh, life is so weird!" Both males snorted in agreement before Fon spoke quietly.

"What did you mean by 'going from almost no movement' earlier, kids are usually doing some movement by your age." I stiffened and had a crisis; should I tell them? Is this something I should hide? I felt a mental tug and allowed myself to just follow Paige's instructions.

Allowing Paige to 'control' me was a weird experience. It was me moving and talking, but it was like I was copying a well-known movie scene or acting a rehearsed role for a play. I instinctively knew the script and the ways to move and pitch my voice but, I could change the script or do different actions if I wanted. I didn't though, Paige had never steered me wrong in the three odd months I had known her.

"I had something wrong with me that rapidly matured my brain from birth," I paused, my voice quiet and almost pained, "I was in constant pain due to sensory overload and the doctors worried that I would be senile before I was even old enough to go to kindergarten, but my brain stopped developing at the accelerated rate three months ago. I have been watching documentaries and reading ever since. The ballet was to get me back to physical standard, after being in and out of hospitals, even holding up a pen was hard on my muscles." Once I had said my piece, Paige stopped 'controlling me' and left me to fend for myself.

Kyoya looked stricken and slightly sick while Fon seemed deep in thought.

"Did they ever find what was wrong with you?" Fon asked absently and I shook my head. He hummed and murmured something to himself before staring at my face. I fidgeted awkwardly at the gaze. "Your last name was Sawada; your father's name wouldn't happen to be Iemitsu, would it?" Kyoya turned his gaze questioningly at his uncle.

Annoyance flared and eyes narrowed I allowed my voice to gain a mockingly sweet quality, "Oh yes, Sawada Iemitsu the mining traffic controller of Antarctica, who spends his time keeping penguins from colonising the mines." My tone of voice left no question that I knew that what we had been told was absolute BS. Kyoya gave me an incredulous look, "I know! How he thought anyone would believe that is what I don't know. I'm actually worried about the sheer gullibility of my mother."

Fon looked serious for a second which look very weird on a kids face. "I know of your father through some work colleagues and his family is known for a strange mental condition that gives them almost precognition; while there is no mention of it causing problems like yours, brain anomalies can often cause issues."

I allowed my eyes to widen in surprise at the revelation; I was not supposed to know exactly what the problem had been, and normal people would be surprised and happy it had been figured out. Paige nudged me mentally and listened to her suggestion.

"So that's what the voice in my head was. I thought I had schizophrenia or was possessed or something. Though it makes more sense that the voice was always right now." I had once again stunned them into silence.

"You can speak to it?" Fon asked startled. I nodded rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet.

"Yea, is that a problem?" I already knew the reason he was startled. Paige only spoke to Giotto before me.

"No, it's just only one of your ancestors could actually speak with the ability, the rest only got feelings of intuition; that is why the ability was named Hyper Intuition. There is very little information on the childhood of your ancestor, but he might have also had to deal with the same problems as a side effect of the ability being so strong"

I allowed a sly smile to cross my face "So basically, I'm a badass." Fon gave a choked snort and nodded.

"So basically, you are a badass! Though I do wonder how you managed to pick up such language." I opened my mouth to give a snarky remark, but I was interrupted by Kyoya.

"She will be okay? She'll have no repercussions?" I turned to see a worried, mildly desperate look on Kyoya's face. I don't think I had ever seen anyone look at me like that in my last life, then again I was pretty healthy other than the heart stuff. It made me feel a bit warm inside.

"I cannot promise you, Kyoya, but I can say it is likely she will be completely fine." He looked so relived that I hobbled over to hug him.

"What was that about being a big strong carnivore who doesn't crowd, hey?" I said mockingly into his shoulder. I could practically feel the indignation rolling off him in waves.

"You are pack, it doesn't count!" I giggled, maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	4. 4 Kyoya's Mum is Awesome

**I drew Tsuna, they are on my tumblr at tbiscool35 or the hashtags #Adventures in Not Dying or #AiND**

**It seems that drawing the character makes you more attatched to their story. Who knew.**

* * *

I unrepentantly squidged Kyoya into a tighter hug, causing him to let out an indulgent sigh. While he wasn't actively participating in the hugging, he was clearly fine with it given that he hadn't tried to kill me yet (and the arm tucked around me in such a way that it _could_ be just a result of his trying to get away, if not for the way it pressed possessively against my back).

A loud slam had my head swivelling and attempting to look at the door, focusing on the couple that stood in the doorway. The man was tall and lean with black hair and blue eyes, he was facing his wife with an expression torn between amusement and questioning his life choices. The woman was beautiful; her black hair was pinned in a bun with delicate strands of hair loose to frame her face, she was wearing an elegant red kimono and had a ornate hair stick holding her bun together. What ruined the image, however, was the fact that she was jumping up and down in the hallway, manic glee practically radiating off her.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG, Kyo-chan's so cute, Hironori"

Me and Kyoya untangle ourselves to clutch at our ears. 'Who is this and why is she so loud?' I mouth towards Kyoya.

'My mother' he mouths back. I blink and look from the squealing woman to Kyoya.

Squealing woman, Kyoya.

Squealing woman, Kyoya.

'What the actual fuck?!' I mouth at him, a snort reminding me of Fon's presence.

"She is not usually this bad, but Kyoya is a very picky person when it comes to people, and by that I mean he attacks people and if they run away screaming he deems them not good enough." Fon covers his smile with his sleeve, but I do no such thing.

I snort and start to giggle, "Hibari-kun, that's not how you make friends!" I say through the giggles. He looks at me slightly betrayed for a second before slipping into indignant.

"It's Kyoya, and the pathetic herbivores were too weak to protect themselves! I will not crowd with herbivores!" Kyoya had his arms crossed over his chest and had puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. It was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I don't hang around the kids mama tries to get me to be friends with, but I don't try to attack them. If someone is being an idiot, I ignore them, they will eventually annoy someone else, then you get to watch them get in trouble and not be in trouble yourself!" I say matter of factly; when you are a kid it is easy to just lead the annoyances to a parent who will scold them and make them apologise to you. It was fun.

There is a feminine snort behind us and in a conspiratorial whisper Kyoya's mum says to Hironori "Inverted cloud all right, explains why they get along so well." Me and Kyoya stare confusedly at them, well Kyoya stares confusedly, I just copy his reaction. She smiles at us and waves a hand "Just a personality type thing, darling. You fit the inverse of Kyo-chan's type perfectly."

Kyoya shrugs and rolls his eyes, "mother is a bit eccentric, and has a small obsession with trying to categorise people by weather related personality types. I am apparently a classic cloud. I nod and let out a small 'huh'.

Turning my attention from Kyoya I see both males looking mildly judgingly at Kyoya's mum. "What? They **are** a type of personality type." There is a loud clapping noise when Hironori's hand impacts with his face. Fon took this in and sighed.

"I did warn you when you asked for her hand." He said solemnly.

"I thought you were just being an overprotective uncle, Fon." He replied through his hand before letting out an 'oof' as Kyoya's mum kicks him through a wall. There was a few seconds of silence before she seemed to remember they had a guest and looked at me semi-guiltily before blinking slowly.

Oh my god that was so cool. I could practically feel the anime flowers and sparkles summoning themselves behind me as I stared in awe. I WANT TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!

_Really, Tsuna? Really!_

"Little Panther?" Kyoya started as I sparkled in his mother's general direction.

"That was so cool!" I said eyes wide, "I want to know how to kick people through walls when they annoy me!" Kyoya shifted uncomfortably, eyes tracking to the growing smile on his mother's face.

"Little Panther, was it? I would love to teach you, though Fon might be a better fit for the job. I heard he was looking for a student." She looks over at Fon; Fon rolls his eyes but nods.

"You would have to learn quite a bit more than just kicking people through walls, though, even that will have to wait a few years so you can work up your muscles. If you were to get started soon it would mainly be with light stamina and muscle training and katas and flexibility. It will take years and would be an apprenticeship not a class so you couldn't just decide not to do it some days. It will be a big responsibility."

My eyes were wide, and my breath hitched. I could be taught by the **World's Best Martial Artist**!

_Do it!_

'**No fucking really Paige. I was just going to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime, who needs to be a badass anyway.'**

_Shut up and answer._

"Yes. I would love to be taught." I said breathlessly sparkles erupting behind me. Fon nodded and held out a hand to shake.

"It is a deal then, Tsunahime-san" I reached forward to shake his hand. It would probably look weird from an outsiders view; two toddlers shaking hands seriously, but I didn't care.

That didn't happen though, because the moment my hand slipped into his we erupted into flames.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Fon was confused. Hell, Fon was utterly lost.

Earlier his nephew had brought home an unconscious child, but the worried expression on his face suggested that he was not the one to put her in such a state. Aww, Kyoya had a girlfriend, cute.

He got the Kyoya patented death glare after he voiced those thoughts aloud and giggled at him before he started treating the girl.

When she woke up the first thing she said was about his hair, which while flattering, made him question why Kyoya brought her home. It wasn't something he did.

Maybe she survived one of his 'Kyoya Smash' episodes and he decided she was good enough to be a friend? Maybe she just qualified enough as a 'small animal' that Kyoya decided to keep her.

He should probably have the 'kidnapping is bad!' talk with him sometime soon.

As she talked, though, he got the same feeling he got when talking to the other arcobaleno, like she knew more than someone her age should. Then she mentioned her medical history and it made sense; she had an adults brain, so he was noticing the lack of childish mannerisms and impulses, that, while he was a genius, Kyoya still tended to show.

(He was ignoring the reminder of his curse. She didn't know. It's not her fault.)

He talked through what could have caused it, amused by her obvious hatred of Iemitsu (_everyone_ who knows of Vongolia knows of the painfully inept CEDEF head, kept only because he was a decedent of primo.)

Then the bombshell that was the level of her hyper intuition hit and it made sense. The constant stream of information from the hyper intuition would have caused the sensory overload and caused her to _need_ an adults brain and the cloud flame she so clearly has, would have helped her develop it.

Once he got over his shock he found Kyoya's concern cute; snapping to action once they started hugging he quietly took some photos and texted it to his niece. He really should have known that would send her running for them.

He loved Noriko; she was practically his daughter after his sister and her husband died from a lucky assassination when she was 17.

(He had found that man and shown him why you don't evoke an inverted storms rage.)

He loved his niece, but she really had a set of lungs on her. Hironori did not help, he seemed to view her squealing as a form of training against auditory weapons.

Tsunahime's clear disbelief at the relation between Kyoya and Noriko had him intervening lest he start giggling or something of the sort.

As Noriko rather loudly declares Tsunahime's flame type he realises that also needs to have the 'no flame talk around outsiders' talk with her again. Then he rehashed that to the 'no flame talk around people who do not have active flames' cus really, personality types?

Then she punches Hironori through a wall, completely forgetting that they were not alone. She turns guiltily to stare at Kyoya's friend only to be met with flowers, sparkles and eyes widened in awe.

(She was probably a mist secondary, he concluded eyeing the scene so full of cuteness that Kyoya stumbled. If that was her reaction to Noriko punching someone through a wall, he worries over Kyoya's future.)

Then Noriko offered his teachings and who was he to refuse what would be a very amusing student. He had gone to shake her hand as was becoming custom in deals and agreements due to the western world, and he had lost control of his flames.

Usually this would never happen; he was a storm, if he lost control things got destroyed and he was the world's strongest storm, so he had to have the most control. He lost control of his flames, but instead of burning the Hibari household to the ground, his flames were sucked into hers coiling protectively and he felt true calm.

Harmony was a dream that he had let go of decades ago when even the world's strongest sky could not pull him in; he had resigned to always feeling the ache of _something missing_ that plagued unbonded elements.

It was no longer a dream. He had harmonised with a child so young that most her age could not yet walk, but he would protect her till he died! The storms job was to eradicate enemies and if that was necessary he would do that because he had _harmonised_!

He was pulled out of his daze by Kyoya reaching forward, probably alarmed by the spontaneous combustion of himself and Tsunahime. Kyoya's hand reached her shoulder and there was a tugging feeling in his chest where he felt a second bond twine its way through her sky, scared but possessively coiled to attack any threat.

This was apparently too much for all three of them as he felt himself falling forward into a flame drunk, boneless heap cushioned by Kyoya and pressed against _his sky_.

His thoughts blurred into nothing as he drifted to sleep, comforted by the overwhelming feeling of home surrounding him.

* * *

**Yes, No, Maybe so. No but really constructive feedback is helpful, also who do we want Tsuna to harmonise next cus I'm having her harmonise 1 of each flame type and orientation. **

**The Non-changeable ones will be:**

** \- Skull (cus he's the best ever)**

** \- Mukuro (and probably chrome cus Tsuna-chan needs more female elements)**

** \- I kind of want Kyoko, Hana, and Haru to be Tsuna's girl team.**

**For opinions just throw them at me and I will see if they work for my slightly hazy, very bendy plot line.**


	5. 5 I could learn to TELEPORT!

**Sorry for not clarifying, by 1 of each flame type and orientation I mean a inverted and a classic for each flame. For the girls I see Haru as a classic lightning, Hana as a classic storm or Inverted rain (or a cloud but that won't fit), and I usually see Kyoko as a cloud or mist but those spots are taken so she will be a classic sun (kinda boring but Reborn ya know) she is totally learning to cruciatus people, tho!**

**I don't plan for Ryohei or Lambo to be one of Tsuna's elements, but parental Tsuna to Lambo seems like a cute idea. Hayato and Takeshi are kinda meh when it comes to elements, Tsuna's character is based off mine so they would have to change a lot for them to stand a chance of not being kicked repeatedly in the balls, but if you guys like them enough it might happen.**

* * *

I woke slowly, content, and happy. I lay there debating when the last time I actually relaxed.

Huh, not since my past life. Meh, someone will have to carry me out of my bed if they expect me to move.

Actually, how did I get to my bed?

_Shoosh, m'sleepy. G'back t'bed._

'**Are you all right?'**

_M'flame drunk. S'nice._

Huh? How'd I manage that? You can't get flame drunk on your own.

Shit, I'm probably not in my bed. Where am I? If Paige is down I don't know if I'm safe! The khr verse is ridiculous and I'm an active sky; I might have been kidnapped!

I tried to crack my eyes open, fighting against the overwhelming urge to just relax. Panic started to filter through my mind making my heartbeat faster and throat close up.

A movement next to me made me flinch. Who was it? Where was I last?

"Are you okay?" a worried tone pushed itself into my panic. I tied to reply, but all that came out was a fearful noise, so I shook my head. I was pulled flush against a child's form, worry radiating out from him. I tried to catch my breath, cursing the stupidity that was panic attacks. "Just breathe," the soothing voice said, causing the panic to abate and a strange feeling of safeness to layer itself over my mind.

I had only just started to calm down when a hand yanked me from my spot, a threatening growl echoing in my ear.

I am going to die here. Fuck.

I could feel my flames come to the surface in response to the threat. They burned under my skin clouding my mind.

"Kyoya, calm down! She is frightened as is, you're are scaring her!"

The name pierced through the panicked fog and had me starting to relax. _My Cloud_. The other _is My Storm_?

I instinctively focused inwards, on my flames, cloud and storm responded in kind and I collapsed into the arms of _My Cloud._ I am safe and protected, there is no need to fear.

Slipping into sleep I allow the warmth of _My Elements_ to settle over me. There is no danger here.

* * *

I stirred slowly, a headache pounding through my head.

'**Ugh why do I feel like I have been hit by a truck?'**

_Don't freak out!_

'**That sounded very ominous and I am worried now'**

_Don't worry, it's just that when you woke earlier you freaked out. Just a bit._

'**Why?'**

_Because I was the flame drunk version of shitfaced._

'**I am kinda sad I missed that, but back to the matter on hand; why does my everything hurt?'**

_When you freaked out earlier you managed to go into hyper dying will mode because you thought Kyoya was evil._

'**What?'**

"Tsunahime!" I cracked my eyes open to see Fon and a weirdly possessive instinct flared; _My Storm_… What?

"What on earth do I not remember because Paige is not being very helpful and my brain is referring to you as My Storm, in, like, italics; so, I'm clearly missing something big." Fon blinked slowly clearly trying to sort the info dump I just threw at him.

"Who is Paige?" He said clearly confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The voice in my head. Anyway, back to the important stuff, what am I missing?" He grimaced and walked over to where Kyoya seemed to be slumped.

"I will want to explain this to both of you at the same time, so I don't have to repeat it." I watched as he started poking Kyoya. It was such a ridiculous sight that I giggled, _My Elements_ are funny.

Ooh, that makes more sense; I must've harmonised with them. Well that was unintentional, aren't skies meant to court elements? Then again that is just random fanfic info. Ugh, I know like nothing; the post-harmonisation knockout effect is really worrying though. What if I met a compatible element in the middle of a battle or something, and just collapsed?

Kyoya stirred and glared up at his uncle; idly I recognised his glowing purple eyes as a kind of 'hey I'm feeling particularly cloudy' sign.

"Go away, monkey carnivore!" he growled. Oh yea, doesn't Fon have a monkey familiar called Lichi; I wonder where she is, it's almost like the author forgot all about her (sorry, not sorry). Fon bopped him on the head with a magically appearing newspaper. Mist flames? Maybe anime bullshit?

"I need to explain something to you and Tsunahime" Kyoya growled at his uncle and rolled over before spying me. Immediately he grabbed onto my leg and yanked, knocking me over.

Is this really the kind-off bullshit I will have to deal with? Maybe I need to rehash the 'marry Kyoya' plan; I may be tactile as fuck, but the thoughtless dragging will just annoy me.

I tugged my leg out from my idiotic cloud's hand and bopped him on the nose.

"Kyoya-kun, no." He gave me an utterly affronted look and I snickered, "personal space is a thing that I enjoy. No dragging me around without my permission." His look morphed into a deadpan _I'd like to see you try and stop me_ expression before Fon intervened.

"Kyoya, I know you are probably surfing on your instincts right now, but if I am going to explain our spontaneous combustion, I need your attention on me and not on our sky." He blinked in confusion and grunted, slowly shifting so he was sitting upright.

He poked my side and made a face that on anyone else I would call a pout (who am I kidding it was totally an adorable pout). I shifted closer to him so he could lean on my side and I mentally berated my weakness to cute spikey things (hedgehogs and cats are adorable and badass little things).

Kyoya let out a happy noise and patted me on the head, "Good, little panther."

I gave him the bitch-brow and moved to sit next to a highly amused Fon, who was clearly using some ancient mind-over-matter method to keep from laughing.

"Right, now that the posturing is over, Kyoya; I need to explain what is generally referred to as Deathperation or more commonly Dying Will Flames. It is an ability predominantly used by the underworlds like the Italian mafia or the Chinese triads; the Japanese yakuza, however, are quite behind in flame use, so Japan is usually a safe place for young flame users such as yourselves."

I sit there listening intently to the 'real' knowledge of this world instead of the assorted fanfic lore. Paige pokes my mind and I tilt my head a considering look placed on my face; I have got to say, my acting would suck without Paige; "Does that mean you are part of the underworld?" I ask curiously.

Kyoya grins viciously and Fon startles "How did you-, right Hyper Intuition, of course." He rolled his eyes and gives me a light glare, "Will I ever be able to keep something from you?" I preen.

"Not likely, Paige is a badass like that." Kyoya gives me a questioning look and I roll my eyes, "The voice in my head idiot, you were asleep when I told Fon" He makes a face and I debate how many eye rolls is too many eye rolls.

"Back to the lesson, kids." Fon said with mild exasperation, "There are seven types of flames and two orientations for each. Sky is the first with the harmony attribute, its main use is to create bonds with other elements, but it can also be used in a range of creative ways from calming people to essentially teleporting." My eyes are wide as I stare in disbelief at the martial artist, he grins and explains, "it has only been utilised by one particularly enterprising sky, it involved 'harmonising' with the earths paths of natural energy to travel, but it **is** possible."

Oh my gosh, flames are so much cooler than I thought; I **will** be learning that trick, even if only, for the extra sleep time on school days, "That is so cool!"

"The personality types were the flames?" Kyoya directed at Fon; I blink idly wondering if Kyoya was a genius.

_He can literally keep up with you, a reincarnated 17-year-old. No, I think he is just a normal toddler. Seriously, how did you not notice before now?_

'**He is ****Kyoya****! He could go up against gods and I would just assume he would win; the fandom loved him!'**

Fon nodded at Kyoya and I had to take a moment to remember where the conversation was at.

_Kyoya realised that the 'personality types' were flames._

'**Thanks!'**

"Noriko was not lying per say, because flame users can often be categorised by their behavioural traits, but she did not tell the whole truth." So Kyoya's awesome mum is Noriko-sama then.

"The Cloud flame is something you both share and tends to result in stubbornness and possessiveness. Its attribute is propagation and I know someone that is quite literally immortal due to his flame; I do not know how exactly he does it but watching someone stand up from a headshot relatively unscathed is rather awe inspiring." Awww, he shares the love of the amazing Skull-sama!

Kyoya looked downright terrifying when I looked over to him and I really do not want to know what is going on in his head! If Kyoya's future victims could hear this they would weep at the implications.

"Storm is the flame I have and often results in a kind of 'offence is the best defence' headset; it took a while and a lot of meditation to temper that. Storm's attribute is disintegration and is a very offensive flame, though, it does have some defensive properties such as my inability to fall ill or get poisoned." Damn that's cool.

"Rain has the attribute tranquillity and they often have personalities that calm their surrounding elements. It is actually quite interesting, and Verde studied the phenomenon as there is such a wide variety of possible ways their personalities can end up manifesting; I was actually quite surprised at the sheer number of violent rains. Rains are often invaluable to a harmony as they ease the tension and if the situation gets out of hand they can 'tranquilise' people into calming down." I did not know the personality thing but that did explain Squalo, and Lal Mirch, and Colonello… I get what he means by the disproportionate number of violent rains.

"Lightning has the attribute hardening and can do anything from literally electrocuting someone to forming shields. The mafia tends to enforce unhealthy and stupid traits in their lightnings to the point of them losing their purpose and generally being obsessive, suicidal idiots." That… makes a worrying amount of since.

"Sun has the attribute activation and tend to have ridiculous amounts of energy that they usually direct towards a specific goal. I know a Sun who strives to be the best in each field he tries, but he finds great pleasure in 'activating' potential through being a home tutor." I do not look forward to meeting Reborn, like, seriously!

"Mists have the attribute materialisation and tend to be a bit gender-confused and very mischievous. My Mist friend tends to go by they/them pronouns but given the Mist ability of possession and their propensity to hide under illusions of either gender, many Mists are genderfluid or just don't really care what body they have at that moment." I always thought Chrome and Mukuro's body sharing exploits should have scarred them more than it did, this explains the meh, reaction they tended to share.

"Tsunahime, from what I can see you are a Cloudy-Sky with a Mist secondary. This gives you a wide range of abilities, but will likely make you a rather possessive person, so you need to make sure to watch for that. Kyoya, you need to avoid falling into the Cloud stereotype because I do believe you might greatly annoy your little Sky, and the wrath of someone with both Mist and Cloud flames, is not something you want to bring down upon yourself." Kyoya let out a derisive huff but grunted an acknowledgment and eyed me a bit out of the corner of his eye. I grinned with my teeth bared.

Fon stood up and offered me his hand, "while my instincts are screaming at me to keep you here, your mother will probably start expecting you back around now. She was told you were having a sleepover with Kyoya but between your various bouts of unconsciousness," damn, I've fallen unconscious like three times in the last day or so, "and the flame explanations, all the time has been taken up and I don't think we can convince your mother to let you spend another night with people she has never met."

I had honestly forgotten about mum, granted I did just meet and then **harmonised** with the bloody **storm arcobaleno**; I believe I have the right to be a tad forgetful!

I allowed myself to get pulled to my feet and felt the warm-safe-happy feeling of harmony and damn I could get used to that! It quieted the lost, mildly terrified feelings that were a side effect of being dumped in **another effing world**; I had ignored them till now because it was not a helpful feeling, but they were still simmering under the surface, ignored or no.

I blinked at the mildly awed look Fon was sending me and tugged him into a hug, cus why were Hibari men so damn precious! Harmony was fucking awesome and so were hugs, I thought at the sheer safeness I felt.

I eventually pried myself away from Fon only to get a face full Kyoya's hair as he apparently felt left out of the awesome hugs, meh, it eased the possessive **mine** feeling that had been present since I woke up.

* * *

Parting with my elements was nothing short of a painful endeavor. I felt uncertain and uncomfortable as I sat with mama at the table, kind of lost.

"Are you okay my little Tsu-hime?" I blinked, mildly startled at the fact she actually noticed something.

"Sort-of, I miss Kyoya-kun and Fon-san." She looked surprised, but then gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen her make.

"You made some good friends then?" I smiled slightly; I was still worried about the whole accidental harmonisation thing, but I didn't regret it.

"Yes!" I chirped feeling better. They were My Elements and they would always be there for me; I could feel their resolve reflected in my very soul.

"It would only be fair to your friends parents to return the hospitality, Tsu-chan. Do you want to have them over tomorrow?" Mum. You. Are. Fucking. Awesome!

"**Yes!**" We grinned at each other and I was **happy**.

* * *

**A bit more serious than the other chapters, but it was necessary. If anyone is wondering the combination of three possessive flames (Sky, Cloud, Mist) is the reason why Tsuna has the strong possessive feeling of **_**Mine**_** for her elements. Also the freak-out at the start was her reaction to 'omg, I am in a hostile verse with rare flames and have my alarm system disabled' and the end bit of the freak-out was a hyper-dying will mode related regression into her flame instincts that led her to recognising they were her elements and, like, would rather die than hurt her.**


End file.
